


Melting

by feverpitchfiasco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice, M/M, a nice hotel room oh goodness, sweaty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverpitchfiasco/pseuds/feverpitchfiasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun is blazes, things tend to heat up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote for a contest run by JustineDelarge (deanplease on tumblr). The prompt was summer. How could you not play with the boys in summer?

“Dude, I’m melting.”

“Yes, Dean. That happens in the summer here. It’s Arizona.” Sam’s words dripped with sarcasm. He was too gross with sweat and misery in the heat to put up with his brother whining.

“But… I am literally melting. See?” He swiped a hand over his face and rubbed it in Sam’s hair. He was met with a loud cry of indignation.

“Oh… oh, God.. You did not just do that… Sick, man. That’s sick.” He gagged a few times. The road stretched onwards towards the distant haze, and the boys lapsed into silence.

—-

A rumbling groan from the passenger seat told Dean that Sam had woken up. Even though it was the middle of the night, the air was heavy and humid. Neither one wore a shirt, and Sam had long ago kicked off his socks and shoes. Dean glanced over and pulled a face. His ever-dramatic brother was leaning his face against the window, mouth slightly agape, limbs loose and flopped around. He was reminiscent of those wooden toys where the figure fell into pieces when you pushed the base; and someone obviously had Sam’s base half pressed.

“Hey there, Princess. Think you can last another hundred miles or so, or should we pull over and you can have yourself a little cry right here?” Dean chuckled as Sam just lolled his head over to glare and left it that way.

“Not. Funny. I’m fucking dying here, man. Can’t we head north? Where it’s cooler? It’s the middle of summer. Why are we in Texas?” Sam’s voice was quiet and a little raspy, his words slurred ever so slightly.

“I told you. We got jobs down here. Bobby’s been catching a string of demonic signs, and we’re investigating. It’s not my fault you can’t suck it up and tough it out.”

Dean rolled his eyes when Sam just oozed back against the window and stared straight ahead in silence.

—-

This was getting ridiculous. Even with Dean’s masochistic tendencies, the heat was too much. Too worried to play his ancient cassettes in this heat (they were already fragile from age and too much love), the radio buzzed instead. However, Sam snapped it off with a quiet growl when the fifth station played nothing but newscasts about the record heat wave. Both boys were miserable. Heat rash in places they’d rather not think about, and what little clothes they had on were drenched in sweat. Dean cleared his throat. Sam never liked it when he had crazy ideas. And for him, this was a doozy.

“You know… I cleaned up playing pool a few days ago. Maybe we should get a nicer hotel room? We could spring for a Super 8 or something. Get a room with air conditioning. Spend a few days. Jobs are slower, and Baby could use a little rest. Running her so much in this heat is torture. She’s riding rough, and I’d like to get her some time…” He trailed off into silence. Dean was usually all for the crappier, shadier rooms. The less questions asked, the better. So for him to be the one asking for a better room… The heat must be getting to him big time.

“Yes. Fuck. I’m gonna blast that AC so much we’ll shiver into pieces.” Sam closed his eyes. Goosebumps sprung up all over his skin just from thinking about the cold prickle.

“That’s my boy. Never let ‘em know what you want.” Dean’s laughter only added to the relief in the car.

—-

“Oh. My. God. Sam. Sammy. Sam. Sam. Sammysammysamsamsam.. Do you feel that? SAMMY DO YOU FEEL THAT?” Like a kid on Christmas morning, Dean was bouncing around the room. Occasionally, he’d stand directly in front of the air conditioner and drop his pants.

“Do you have to do that?” Sam tried to sound stern and reserved, but he was honestly too amused by his brother’s antics. After everything they’d been through, it was nice to see Dean so giddy over a simple air conditioner.

“No one’s making you stare, sweetheart. Why don’t you just take a picture?” Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned. He even threw in a wink and that clicky mouth noise for free.

His grin disappeared when the lights, and air conditioner, shut off with their own soft click. Dressed in a split second, gun in hand, he looked around the room.

“What the hell? Power outage or…?” Sam held his own gun, pointed at the doorway.

“Let’s find out.” Throwing the door open and finding nothing, Dean tucked his gun into the back of his pants and stepped into the hallway.

“I’m gonna go to the front desk and investigate. Be right back.” And with that, he was gone. Sam shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. The room was already starting to heat back up, which certainly wouldn’t make for a comfortable night.

The clicking of the mechanical lock drew his attention. It swung open to reveal… A very disgruntled looking Dean.

“Blackout. Entire county. Between the heat, high usage, and some idiot crashing into a pole, they say it’ll be awhile. There goes this idea.” With a low grumble, Dean heaved himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Beads of sweat had already started to well up on his forehead.

“Well. We booked the room for a couple days in advance. Did you want to try and get our money back and head out, or stay here and rest for a few days still?” Sam went to the window and closed the curtains. It didn’t make much of a difference.

“Ugh. Let’s just stay here. If I’m gonna sweat my balls off in a hotel room, I’m gonna do it on sheets that don’t itch. We never stay in a room this nice, so we may as well take advantage of the money spent.” Dean spoke to the ceiling, refusing to move an inch. He just sat on the bed, arms spread out, feet on the floor.

“We could always ask the front desk if they have any battery powered fans or something. Get some air circulation going?” Sam’s suggestion was met with a scoff. There had been a stampede of people clamoring for fans at the front desk. If you asked Dean, he was lucky to have gotten away with his life when the manager had said they didn’t have any. Instead, he propped himself up on one elbow.

“Ooooh, wait a minute. I have an idea. Be right back!” And with that, he jumped up and rocketed away. The heat of the room kept building, slowly but surely. Pulling his shirt off, Sam tossed it in the general vicinity of his bag. After hearing the Impala’s door shut from outside the window, his brother soon returned with their old green cooler. Putting it on the table, he opened the lid to reveal a pile of ice.

“No beer?” Puzzled, Sam walked over and picked up an ice cube. The heat of his hand had it melting and dripping down his arm. Wiping the cool water across the back of his neck, he shivered as a trickle of it slid down his spine and spread out across the small of his back.

“Exactly my idea, man. If we can’t have air conditioning, we can at least have fun in the heat.” With that, Dean picked up an ice cube and licked it before drawing it slowly down the center of Sam’s chest. A trail of goosebumps and glistening skin were left in its wake. Tossing the cube back in the cooler, Dean hooked his thumbs in his brother’s belt loops and pushed gently. Sam backed up and tumbled onto the bed after a few steps. Dean felt his eyes sear into him as he grabbed the hotel’s ice bucket and filled it from the cooler. Making his way back to the bed, he put the bucket down and knelt over his brother.

“Oooh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… I got plans. Been seeing what the heat’s done to you. And what kind of caretaker would I be if I didn’t do something to… ease your suffering?” A cocked eyebrow and a grin spoke volumes and Sam bit his lower lip gently.

“Ease my suffering, hm?” Sitting up halfway, Sam watched as Dean’s grin slowly grew. He loved watching him like this. No matter how complicated he could be at times, it really was the simple things that made Dean Winchester the happiest. Getting a big slice of pie at a diner, petting a cute dog when they walked down the street, or (like earlier) wagging his junk in front of an air conditioner on a hot summer’s day. At heart, he was a simple plan with simple desires. And right now, he desired to ice down his hot little brother and have his way with him. Not that Sam minded. Dean’s grin grew mischievous and his eyelids lowered a touch as he unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and started to peel them off. He stopped at mid thigh and reached down for an ice cube. Sliding it over Sam’s left hip and just above his half hard cock. His skin glistened and contracted under the cold. Leaving the ice cube nestled on his hip, Dean moved up to nibble at Sam’s shoulder.

“Now… Leave that there, baby boy. Gotta hold still for me, ok? Let’s see how well you can behave…” Soft murmurs against heated flesh, another ice cube drawn at a painstaking crawl up his side. He painted his brother’s body with dripping water. Swirls and sigils shone as Dean planted gentle kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. Taking the cube gently in his mouth, he rose to his hands and knees and ducked his head to kiss Sam. The heat of their combined breath melted the cube quickly, water dripping down the side of Sam’s cheek and neck. A shiver ran through him, almost dislodging the cube still settled by his cock. Despite the spot of cold, he had grown rock hard and eager. Leaning over to grab several cubes, Dean lay them to rest all over Sam’s body. The hollow of his throat, center of his chest, he even put one in his belly button with a small child-like chuckle. Turning Sam’s hands palm up, Dean placed a cube on each one before sitting back to admire the view. Tanned skin, infinitely smooth and beautifully scarred, lightly shaking under the points of ice. Tiny rivulets of water from melting cubes soaking the bed beneath him. He could see how badly Sam wanted to move. To arch his back, writhe, cant his hips towards anything that would give him pleasure in this moment. With a smirk, Dean leaned over and spoke softly into Sam’s ear, breath hot and voice deep.

“Look at you, behaving so beautifully. You always have followed my every command, haven’t you? Want a little treat? Think you deserve one… But remember. You have to hold still for me.” With that, he moves carefully down Sam’s body. Planting kisses, taking care not to dislodge any of the half-melted cubes. Moving to one of the ice cubes melting slowly on his hip, he sucked it into his mouth and licked at the skin. Sucking harder, he smirked as a hickey bloomed. He loved marking his territory. Depositing the cube over it again, he took the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth. Licking and nibbling slowly, he gently planted kisses down the shaft before pointing his tongue and trailing the tip all the way up the underside. Another shiver ran through Sam’s body, threatening to end their fun before it really started.

As his tongue explored, Dean slid a cube under Sam’s balls. He gasped sharply and twitched, but managed not to dislodge any ice. Taking pity on him, Dean slid his lips slowly back down, a muffled choke as flesh hit the back of his throat. Drawing up, he started a slow rhythm. His tongue slid along the bottom of Sam’s dick as he worked while a chorus of sighs and moans urged him on from above. Speeding up a little, he added a touch of suction. The way that always made… ah, yep. There it was. That delicious hitch in Sam’s breath that told Dean to keep doing whatever he was doing. His amused chuckle caused sound vibrations to run through Sam’s cock and he was rewarded with a deep moan.

“Dean, please… you’re..” His voice trailed off into more moans and sighs. Dean loved when he got like this. So lost in his pleasure that it made his brain slow down. It was one of the few times he could get him to just stop thinking and enjoy things uninhibited.

Dean replaced his lips with a hand and pulled back. “Gonna come for me, Sammy? Gonna make you lose it, baby boy.” He looked up at Sam. He had his lower lip capured tightly in his teeth. The effort of holding still was making him shake a little harder under Dean’s touch.

“…Dean..” A whisper of pure lust, more moaned than spoken.

“That’s it. Come on, come for me. You can do it.” He grinned and slid his lips back over Sam’s cock. He couldn’t control the thrust of his hips, and as his building orgasm reached a fever pitch, a couple ice cubes were tossed free. Dean noticed and stood up immediately, smirking at Sam’s frustrated growl.

“Oooh, so sad. You couldn’t hold still, and now look what you did. What you denied yourself. Oh well, maybe next time.” He winked and ignored his own disappointment in the end of their fun by putting the unused and half melted ice cubes back into the cooler.

He was stopped by a pair of strong arms grabbing him and flipping him back onto the bed, causing ice cubes to fly everywhere. He wiggled and raised an eyebrow as Sam pinned him to the bed.

“You don’t think this is ending that easily, do you? Oh no, you’re mine, and I’m gonna take what I want.” He crushed his mouth to Dean’s, who delighted in the show of dominance. Yes indeed. He loved it when Sam stopped thinking and just enjoys.


End file.
